


Tree Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Death, Domestic Violence, Homosexuality, M/M, That Is All I Want To To Say About That, i can't write, lol I tried to be depressing, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan and Jared being literally the best couple. What could go wrong?





	Tree Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in a day

“Jared!” Yelled a very lazy and very depressed Evan from to couch. “Jarreeed, come heeeere,” Evan pouted, throwing his hands up to the ceiling, “I need you,”

“No you don’t,” Jared yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes, I do, actually,” he waited a bit, “also I feel sad,” Jared scoffed from the kitchen but came back eating a banana. He plopped himself down on the floor beside where Evan’s head lay on the couch. Evan gave him a kiss on the cheek as he sat down and then looked back up at the ceiling.

The two sat in silence. Evan listened closely to the ticking of the clock and would get lost in the melody. _Tick tock tick tock._ He could close his eyes and pretend he was writing something. Or Jared was writing something and he was with him.

Evan smiled. He didn’t need to write anything anymore, unless it was something for school. Those days were behind him. He rolled to his side and opened his eyes, reaching out his hand and playing with Jared’s hair. His face turned red as he stopped eating and looked forward. “I like you,” Evan said quietly, like it was still a secret.

“Evan we’ve been dating for a year,”

“I still like you,” He kept messing with Jared’s hair, and Jared kept acting like he didn’t realize. He moved closer to Evan and laid his head on the couch beside his boyfriend’s, looking up at the celling as well. A hand laid itself on the top of Jared’s hair and he became a puddle.

He closed his eyes. Listening to the breathing of the person beside him. His favorite person in the world, He just wished he treated him better as soon as he met him. Evan was a wreck but he was a lovable wreck. Everything about him was absolutely amazing, even his mindless stuttering when he got embarrassed. Especially his mindless stuttering. His awkwardness made him, him. Awkward Evan.

Jared mumbled something and Evan’s eyes flew halfway open. “What was that?” He mumbled again, but still, Evan didn’t hear. “Are you falling asleep?”

“Noooo, get hearing aids you awkward beanpole,” Jared joked. “Why were you sad?”

Evan stopped playing with his hair for a minute. When he started back up again, Jared could feel his hand shaking slightly. “There’s no real reason, I guess, just when I was out, it just, you know? Went to shit?”

“I’m sorry, what happened?”

Evan answered quickly. “Don’t be sorry, it’s not anything you need to be concerned with at all,”

Jared sat straighter and turned around to face Evan, whose face was as white as a sheet. “Evan...” he took his hand, “I love you. And I would do anything for you. You might feel better once you tell someone,” He smiled patiently, but Evan seemed to be looking a thousand miles away. At nothing. At everything. Jared frowned, knowing he could probably never help. Evan wasn’t going to stay hung up on this event forever, but he would never get over his anxiety or whatever any of this was any time soon.

He gently squeezed Evan’s hand once and Evan looked at him. Still not smiling. “Come on Ev, I can’t read minds,” With that, Evan smiled just a bit. Jared stroked his cheek with his other hand.

“I’m not sad now,”

“That’s good,”

“But I bumped into Zoe...” Everything got quiet. Evan lost touch with Zoe and the rest of the Murphy family after he started dating Jared. Alana was convinced that she still wanted to be with Evan and was pissed when she didn’t have her way. Jared thought so too, but Evan was skeptical. Seeing the look of anger and concern on his boyfriend’s face made him speak up. “But it was ok, she was nice, I was nice, I hope. We didn’t talk for long,”

He held his breath waiting for Jared’s reaction, but the boy knew that what Evan said was only half of it. He nodded and Evan sighed, continuing. But with a quicker pace. “I know you don’t like her, at all. But s-she’s not that mean, I mean, honest. I would tell you if it, if she was, umm, but she wasn’t and it was cool until she brought up Connor and we both got really awkward and I started to cry and I had to hide in the store bathroom but there-“

“I’m going to stop you right there. Because that was one big run on sentence with a lot of things happening,”

“Sorry,” Evan replied shyly.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds. Jared lightly squeezed Evan’s and again once and then loosened up his grip, looking around the room, then at Evan for the longest time. “Evan, sweetie, it’s not your...it’s not a problem. Sorry if I was...” His face was red and he was trying to hid the fact that he was mad, but it wasn’t working. Suddenly he stood up and walked to the door.  

“Wait!” Evan jumped up. “Where are you going? My mom isn’t going to be home until tomorrow, I...” he nervously laughed, “I was kind of hoping you would stay over?”

Jared looked back at him with the biggest grin Evan ever saw in his life. He walked up to Evan and kissed him on the nose. “I can stay here. I want to stay here. I just need to see someone first,” He walked to the door again as realization struck Evan.

“Zoe?!? Jared, it wa- not, but I do-n’t, just, Jared. She, I told you it was ok, not a big deal, I’m over it already,”

“Ha. I’m not,” Jared opened the door halfway before Evan rushed in between Jared and the door, ducking just below his arm by mistake and popping back up again, towering Jared. Jared scowled. “Evaann,” he whined, looking for an opening, “move, I’m just going to talk to her,”

“No you’re not! You’re going to _yell_ at her! Maybe start a ph-physical fight, I donno, but- she might not even be at the market!”

Jared growled unintentionally when he couldn’t find an opening. His brain was fogged. He had a mission to attend to. “Move out of my way Evan!”

“Stop it, you’re not going to yell at her for no reason!”

“She hurt you Evan,”

“Is that really it?”

Jared yelled. He couldn’t think. He needed to go. “Move out of my way Tree Boy!” He grabbed Evan by the arm and threw him to the wall, much harder than he had planned. He stopped and looked back, realizing what he had done.

Evan had hit the wall with such force that he broke the wood a little and probably bruised his head. Jared’s eyes filled with horror and regret and his eyes moved from the wall to Evan laying on the floor, with a hand to the place he had hit his head, and one hand keeping him from not falling on the ground all the way. He was shaking and his legs were limp.

They both were quiet. Jared took one step back, not sure what to do. His eyes filled with tears, but he couldn’t blink them away. He had to look at Evan. He had to. _He had to understand what he did._ And it clicked. “Evan!” He ran over to Evan, bended down to where the tall boy was crumbled on the floor. He didn’t move or make a sound. “Oh my god Evan I am so sorry I don’t know what came over me I can never keep track of- I’m so fucking sorry Evan I swear to god I love you so much I didn’t-“

Evan put out the hand he was using to hold his head to silence Jared. It worked, and he gasped and stood up, backing away, watching the blood trickle from the palm of his hand to the floor. Jared covered his mouth with his hands and started to stutter, before Evan stood up and looked at him. He didn’t look pissed off or shocked or plain sad. Evan looked guilty. Like he was the one who did it. Like he never should have left the couch. Tears were flowing down Evan’s face, and now Jared’s.

Jared stepped forward once and started to say something, but it didn’t come out. At last, Evan crooked. “I’m sorry,” He put his hand on the door. “I’m so sorry Jared,” He started to run out, but Jared never moved. He was too shocked to even say anything. So he just, stood.

___

Jared had his phone ready to call the police because it was getting dark. Evan hadn’t been answering his phone calls or texts at all. He even asked Alana, who he didn’t tell about what was happening, to call him, to see is Evan would answer to her. He never did.

An hour later, Jared decided to look himself, because Evan would most likely be at the special tree where you could climb up and see a wonderful view. It just so happened to be the tree where Evan and Jared had their first kiss.

If he knew anything about Evan, it was the fact that that tree is his escape. Jared made his way past trees and thorns, because there wasn’t really a path until you were ten steps away. He new he must be close. He remembered that there was an old bee’s nest on a really tall tree not two far from the ten step path. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Once. Twice. He held his breath and whipped his phone out, only to find that it was Alana.

Lans: you need to tell me whats going on??? im getting worried Jared

Lans: Jared is Evan ok???

He angrily shoved his phone back in his pocket as he heard another buzzing out. A bee. He looked behind him to see a hanging bee’s nest on a really tall tree. His heart jumped and he started running. He made his way to the path and spotted the tree, throwing himself on it and climbing up. “Evan?” He yelled. “Ev, are you out here?!” His phone buzzed again and he ignored it, thinking is was Alana again.

However, he pulled it out and quickly dialed Evan’s number as the sun dropped lower. He heard a phone rig in the distance. His heart jumped again. “Evan!” He yelled happily, climbing down the tree. He followed the sounds until he saw a figure of a teenager sitting beside a tree. He never even looked at Jared as he rushed towards him. His phone buzzed three times, but it wasn’t Evan.

“Evan!!” He screamed at he ran towards the teen. Evan never moved. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I’m a dick and I’m sorry,” He knelt beside the boy who still wouldn’t look up and seemed to be sleeping. “Ev,” He gently shook Evan to get him awake. But instead, Evan fell sideways. His arm moved from his waist to show three huge wounds. The shirt around them was covered in dry blood. Jared gasped and shook Evan again, turning him over. “Ev, what the hell?!!?”

His other side had two wounds. And with a sickening realization Jared flung himself onto Evan. The phone buzzed and he wished now, more then ever, that it was Evan. Jared started to weep uncontrollably, realizing he was left alone long enough to bleed out. He took out the phone, ignoring Alana’s frantic messages. One popped on the screen.  

Lans: im sure everything will be fine, sorry

He put the phone to his ear and desperately cried out Evan’s name as he shook him over and over again, hoping with all he had that it was just a bad dream. He let his tears flow down his face and onto Evan’s chilled body as someone finally spoke through the phone.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

     

**Author's Note:**

> Woopie do im depressed now


End file.
